


Engel Scars (side story)

by BlackAngelReinae



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, PruXOC Angel Pairing, Side Story, Vampire!Pirate!PrussiaXOC(Angel): Day and Night, cuteness-scene, secret-scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelReinae/pseuds/BlackAngelReinae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look at me Liebe." I said, trying to grab her attention as she looked up at me, with eyes that looked like that everything was their fault. "I have many as vell. I von't force you to tell me" I told her as I took a step close to her, wanting her to listen to my words. "But I vant you to know, I don't care: Scars don't take avay from beauty."<br/>-PruXOC Angel Pairing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engel Scars (side story)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: alright, so I thought of this little side story, during an RP game session with my friend Al-kun. (while I was also working on a different rough draft for a fic that we were trying to work on together) I’m using my OC Angel (the one I used in the RP game). My OC Angel is about the age between 18-25 years old, has light blue eyes and long black hair. I don’t own Hetalia or its characters-I only own my OC Angel and the story, nothing else. 
> 
> This story is related to the PrussiaXOC: Day and Night one that I did. (It’s not related to the main one, it’s more like a back or side story, just for fun!! -which the day and night story is being worked on) This will be in both the OC and Prussia’s different point of views, to make it more enjoyable. (Prussia’s POV will be in bold word type)

** Vampire!Pirate!PrussiaXOC(Angel): Day and Night- Engel Scars (side story) **

 

So, once again, I was driving home from work, with some food that I had gotten at the nearest McDonalds.

I had to be quick about this, coz well, I only had one little problem with this…

It was my boyfriend.

I don't mean, that he hated fast food, it just well, he well… He didn't like me getting chicken nuggets, that was the problem.

Let me explain a bit more:

My boyfriend is named Gilbert and he has a pet bird (more like a fluffy tennis ball of fluff , is what I like to call him) and hates it when I eat any type of chicken things: nuggets, strips, legs, you name it.

So the only time I get to eat them, is when he's not around…

 

So all I had to do, was get the food as fast as I could inside and eat them before he notices…

 

I parked my car in the driveway of his house. Yeah, as you could tell, I live with him, go figure….

Cutting the engine and stepping out of the car, I looked around.

Good, his car wasn't here, that's good for me…

As I quickly went up to the front door to open it, I hurriedly, went to get my key for the doors, as quickly as I could. When I found them, I quickly put them in the key holder and opened the door… Just when….Gilbert's car pulled in.

I mentally face-palmed at myself, as he got out of his car.

 

"Hallo Liebe! You're back early." He said, as I gave him a quick smile, and went inside.

This wasn't good, he was gonna be so pissed when he finds out where I went to today….

"Yeah, I decided to get some food, after work." I said, as I went into the kitchen, with Gilbert following behind me.

"I see, no vurst zhis time?" He said, as I shook my head.

"Gil, I told you about a thousand times: McDonalds will never sell just wurst!" I said, teasingly at him.

"Vell, zhen, I should make zhem do it, coz zhe awesome me say so!" He said, as I took the bag away from his eyesight.

But as usual, he tried to take it away from me.

"Mitts off, Gilly!" I said, keeping the bag away from him.

He put on a pouty face as I shook my head. That wasn't gonna to work this time, so there to him. I opened the bag and took the food items out of it, as Gilbert grabbed the big size of fries and started munching on them. I sighed at him, as I ate my burger and fries.

After I was done, I tried to quiet go for the nuggets, as Gilbert started to turn his head.

"Liebe, vhat is zhat in your hand zhat you are gonna eat?" He asked, as his face started to turn a bit pale… "Is zhat a…"

"Well, you did steal the fries that I got the other day, so call this punishment." I said, knowing that I was still angry for him stealing my fries the other day, so eating the nuggets in front of him, would make us even. "So I'm gonna get back at you for that…by eating chicken nuggets!!!" I said, pulling the box out, opening it and popping one in my mouth. Gilbert's face, gave off a twitch as I knew what I was doing was making him upset, but he didn't say anything, as I munched on that forbidden nugget.

"Vhy are you doing zhis Liebe?" He asked, in a kinda upsetting voice as I said nothing as I finished up the first nugget.

I put my hand back in the box and held up another one to eat.

And as quick as lighting, Gilbert grabbed my hand, stopping me from putting it in my mouth.

"Don't Liebe…" He said, as I looked at him, wondering why he was acting like he was upset.

"Awww,…why not?" I faked like whined at him, like he always does to me, still holding onto the nugget.

"You're making Gilbird cry, by doing Zhat." He said, as I looked to where Gilbird's cage was, as the le chicky was crying in the corner of his cage (or at least I think that's how it looked, I really don't know…can birds even cry?). "Zhat might be his mother you're eating."

"His mother?" I said bluntly, not knowing if he was just making a joke about that. I took one look at the box of chicken nuggets and thought for a minute. After thinking it over, I put the nugget back into the box, closing it shut. "Ok fine….." I said, feeling disappointed at having to give up the yummy nuggets I wanted to eat.

"Danke, Liebe." Gilbert said as I just stood there, holding the box.

"Soo…" I said, holding the box like an  idiot. "What to do with these?"  

Gilbert looks at me and says the one thing, that would only make sense to him.

"Burn zhem…" I mentally face-palmed myself, at his answer.

 

Of course, he would say that…..

 

"Ok, ok…." I said, as I go over to the fireplace to put the box of nuggets in.

"It's ok, Gilbird..." Gilbert says as he is hugs his lil Gilbird to comfort him. "Liebe vill make sure zhe damn nuggets vill burn up gut." I tried to hold in a giggle as Gilbert was talking to his little bird.

And this is way, I call him an idiot sometimes…..

 

I open the fireplace door and throw the box in. "Ok… matches, matches….where are the matches?" I say as I look for the matches to light the box up. As I was looking for the matches, Gilbert comes over and snaps his fingers one time and the fireplace automatically burns up the box.

"Whoa…." I say, as I fall over on my butt, when the fireplace starts to burn. The motion kinda scared me, as I didn't know that he would be doing that.

Oh, maybe I forgot to say some things about Gilbert:

well, Gilbert is a vampire and has some 'special" abilities, like lighting a fire without matches, just by snapping his fingers.

"Zhere…" he says as the fire goes out.

"Goodbye nuggets…" I say, giving the fireplace a mock salute. "We will miss you….NOT!". Gilbert laughs outloud at my little 'stunt' as I give him a quick grin.

"Ok then…." I said as I stand up and look at my shirt. It looked like it was time for new clothes again, since the shirt I was wearing was getting worn out. "Aw, great, looks like I need new clothes again…."

"Or you can go around vithout one…." Gilbert said, with a big hug grin on his face.

"Well…." I started to say, trying to ignore the comment that Gilbert said, as I started pulling on my shirt, trying to figure out how it got so worn out.

"This shirt is kinda baggy…..it used to fit before…" As I now started to fiddle with the shirt.

"Looks sexy, liebe." Gilbert said, as I felt a heated blush come onto my face at his comment.

I once again, tried to ignore the comment and started fiddling with the shirt again.

"Now what to do with this?"

"Easy, Liebe….take it off.~" I felt another blush rise on my face as I couldn't ignore that comment as I turn to Gilbert with a shocked look on my face.

"EHHHH?" I said, not knowing if he was serious or not. "And wear what? Just my bra?"

"Ja.~" He said, his grin never leaving his face.  

I looked at him, like he was crazy or something.

Ok, there were some limits to things that you should do in relationships….

That wasn't something you should suggests for anyone to do…

"No way!" I said, shaking my head at him, not wanting to give in to his request.

But apparently, Gilbert wasn't happy with my answer.

He wanted to have the shirt off and he wasn't gonna give up on that.

"Pwease, Liebe?" Gilbert said sweetly and putting on his secret weapon: **THE SEXY POUTY FACE.** (For as long as knew him, that was his secret weapon to always getting his way…and it worked every time…)

But I wasn't gonna give in this time….or at least try not to…

"Aw no you don't…..not the sexy pout…" I said, trying to fight it off, but in the end, the sexy pouty face won again, as I sighed in defeat.

 

Curse you sexy pouty face, curse you.

 

"Oh, alright then!" I said, in a giving up mode tone of voice as I walk towards the bathroom to take the shirt off.

"Yes!" Gilbert cheered, happy that he was gonna see me with my shirt off.  As I open the door to the bathroom, Gilbert follows right behind me, probably thinking a lot of dirty thoughts like he usually does. So, to stop his mind from any further, I closed the bathroom door on him, locking it shut, so he wouldn't see me taking off my shirt.

 

Apparently…. He didn't like that, at all…

 

"Hey!!! Come back here!" Gilbert yelled at the door, as he began to pound his fist on the door, as a way of demanding me to open the door. "Open zhe door, liebe!"

"Um….maybe I should put the shirt back on….." I said, through the door, in a nervous type of voice.

But of course, Gilbert didn't want that…

 

"Nien!!! Come on! Veer adults here!!" He said, as he continued to pound on the door.

I knew it was no use, as I quickly turned off the lights and unlocked the door.

Gilbert rolled his eyes as he opened the door. I just hoped that he couldn't see very well in the dark, not knowing how good his eyesight really was…

 

"Liebe, vhy did you turn za light off?" He asked me, as I tried to answer the question he asked me. After a few minutes I was able to.

"Because….I didn't want you to see…" I said, not being able to finish the whole sentence for some reason.

"Liebe….I can still see you." He said, as he started to walk a bit closer to where I was standing in the dark bathroom.

Maybe I was wrong about his eyesight on not being that good…

"Yeah, I know….but you can't see very much…." I said, trying to test him in a teasing way, not knowing what he was planning to do.

"Vell, I can change zhat." He said, his face with a big grin on it, even in this darkened space.

"Um…how?" I asked him, not knowing what he was gonna do. Gilbert grins as he goes over to the wall and flips the light on, filling the bathroom with bright light. 'EEEK!" I yelped outloud, as I look for a towel to hide myself with.

"Liebe…." I heard  him say as he walked over to me, as I was still looking for a towel.

"You look gorgeous…."

 

"Yeah, you say that, coz you see the front of me…." I said back to him as I found a towel and start to wrap myself with it. "But you would say something different if you saw my back…."

"Hm~….I like your back." As fast I could blink, Gilbert was right in front of me as he turns me around, stealing the towel from me…or at least trying to…

"NO DON'T!" I yelled, as I reached for the towel, not wanting him to see what I feared of him seeing one day. But Gilbert tosses the towel away and turns me around to see my back. "Please…..don't…" I said, pleadingly, knowing that it was too late and he was already looking at my back.

What he was looking at, is something I never wanted him to know about:

A fading mark of a scar, that started from the top of my right shoulder and all across in a straight line to the left side of my waist. It was marked like it was done by a sword, in a fight sometime ago.

 

It was a secret I never wanted him to know about…

But now, it was too late…

"Liebe…how did zis happen?" Gilbert asked as he trails his fingers lightly over the scar, trying to not put too much pressure on it, in case it might still hurt if touched. I didn't say anything for a few minutes, not wanting to talk about it.

"…hm…." Was all Gilbert said, as he suddenly removes his shirt. When he does, I look at him as the shirt goes away, to reveal his many scars that he had, mostly on his chest. "See liebe….it's nothing to be ashamed of…" He said, trying to make me see that nothing was wrong about it.

 

**Many thoughts were going through my brain, as I saw the secret that mien liebe was trying to hide from me.**

 

**How did she ever get a scar like that on her back?**

**And more importantly, who gave it to her?**

 

**I trailed a finger lightly over the scar, as to not let her feel any pain. It looked like it was fading a bit, so it must have happened some time ago… I always told her that she could trust me, but I guess she had secrets that she didn't want me to know about. Hell, even I had secrets that I wouldn't even dare tell anyone… And I guess, this is why I try to be understanding to her, so she can have someone to trust when the world feels like it's falling apart on you…**

 

 

**"Hmm…." Was all I could say as I removed my shirt, to reveal my many scars, most on my chest, so Angel would understand a bit better.**

**"See liebe….it's nothing to be ashamed of…"**

 

**But Angel just looked down at the ground, I guess feeling ashamed at her secret or something.**

 

**"This isn't….the only one…I have…" She said in a sorrowful like voice, that was almost like a whisper tone.**

**That wasn't like her at all.**

**Mien liebe was more happier than this, and I should know…**

**I would know my Engel better than anybody.**

 

**"Look at me Liebe…" I said, trying to grab her attention as she looked up at me, with eyes that looked like that everything was their fault. "I have many as vell… I von't force you to tell me…" I told her as I took a step close to her, wanting her to listen to my words.**

**"But I vant you to know,…. I don't care…. Scars don't take avay from beauty."**

 

**Angel said nothing as she listens to my words. Even though some might say she is ugly, I don't think that at all. With her long black hair and those gentle light blue eyes, she was the very Perfect image of her namesake.**

**Engel… (Angel)**

**I got closer to her, pulling her close to me and lifting her chin to make her look at me, as I stared into those light blue eyes of hers.**

**"** **You're beautiful because of how you see zhings… See me… Und how you love me…"  I said, to her, lightly brushing some loose strains out of her face, wanting to see that beautiful face of perfection in my eye. "No matter vhat….zhat's vhy you're beautiful…" I gave her a big grin. "Plus, you're hot."**

**A light blush came across Angel's face, that made her look so cute. She always looked even cuter when she blushed like that…. I gave her a quick kiss on her forehead, making her blush deepens a bit more.  I handed her my shirt, for her to put on for now.**

**"Here…" I said as she takes the shirt and puts it on.**

**"Feels like a sleep shirt…" She said, since it was big on her.**  
   


**I let out a little laugh as I saw how the shirt looked on her.**

**She looked even more adorable with it on.**

**"Vell, it is late, Liebe…" I said, as I took her hand and lead her to the bedroom we shared.**

**"Yeah…I guess…." Angel said as she started to get a sleepy look on her face. I tried to hold back a chuckle at her face expression. She looked so cute, when she was sleepy like that. "Oh and Gilbert? I got a question…"**

**"Hm?" I said as I turned my head to her, wondering what she wanted to ask me.**

**"I was wondering if I could see a friend tomorrow…." And she talked about one of her friends that she wanted to see.  She then talked about some other things about her friend as I just listened patiently, as I could tell that she was getting more sleepier a bit at a time…**

**"Um….sure…" I said, nodding my head at her, as she gave me a sleepy like smile.**

**She then asked me if I wanted to see her friend, just for a bit.**

**I shook my head, politely at Angel.**   
  


**"Um, maybe you should just go….I vould just be a third vheel…" I could tell that she was starting to get even more sleepier as she let out a yawn. I let out a small chuckle, as I went over to her and as I go over to her and reach a hand out to her, to help her come over to the bed. She took a few steps, her legs a bit wobbly like as she was trying to keep her balance from being so tired.**

**She made it as far as she could, as my arms wrapped around her, knowing that she was gonna fall. I let out a chuckle as I shifted her a bit and carried her in my arms, to the bed. I gently, layed her on the bed, as her eyes were fighting to stay awake a bit more.**

**"Sleep, Liebe." I whispered to her softly as I gently stroked her hair, soothing her to sleep. She slowly nods her head as she closes her eyes and falls fast asleep, her soft gentle breathing being the only sound in the room.**

**I smiled at her, as I quietly layed next to her, covering us up with the bluish-black blanket, as I wrap an arm around her, pulling her close to me, as I also fall fast asleep…**

**Right next to my beautiful Engel….**

**Author's Note:**

> alright, I know the timeing scenery in some parts of the story is a little confusing (I was trying to make it be near close to around evening time) 
> 
> and like I said, this is a side story to a fanfic series I was trying to work on a while ago (I'm still working on some parts and rough drafts, but I hope to get the first chapter done soon)  
> \----  
> also, I was when I was writing this, I was having a bit of self esteem issues (in about how I look) since I am a person who doesn't like how I look...(i'm the type of person who is not the skinnest girl, but kinda a little on the big side and I do have a lot of scars on my body *making me not be or feel the prettiest girl around*) so I wrote this to try and help my own self-esteem a bit, in a way that no matter how you look, beauty is shown in the inside not the outside.
> 
> so, hope you enjoy this little side story.


End file.
